Goodbye Regret
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Hinata memliki sebuah penyesalan yang selalu menghantui hidupnya, dia selalu berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaikinya. Akankah sebuah keajaiban datang padanya? Republish karena kesalahan. RnR please...


**Goodbye Regret**

 **Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by: Bye-Bye Regret by Konno Risa**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Hinata PoV**

Dulu _Ojii-chan_ pernah berkata, "Penyesalan adalah hal yang menahan kita untuk maju dan terus bergerak dalam hidup ini. Karena itu jalanilah hidupmu itu tanpa penyesalan dan teruslah melangkah ke depan."

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya _Ojii-chan_ , karena penyesalan itu sudah tidak dapat kutarik lagi dalam hidupku. Aku akan terus dihantui rasa penyesalan dalam hidupku, terlebih lagi ini dalam masalah percintaan. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengulangi masa itu sekali lagi, andai saja...

Maaf atas prolog yang kelam dan suram di atas, tapi prolog itu benar-benar menggambarkan diriku yang sekarang. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun, seorang siswi kelas 2 SMA biasa yang mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Hanya saja aku punya kisah cinta yang rumitnya luar biasa kepada seorang laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah maaf..."

Lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang karena tidak fokus dalam berjalan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Terlalu sering mungkin sehingga aku sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya. Neji _Nii-san_ dan teman-temanku sendiri sudah sering memperingatkanku tentang hal ini. Aku segera menatap wajah orang yang kutabrak, dan...

"A-Aah..." wajahku memerah dan memanas ketika memandang wajahnya, wajah Uzumaki Naruto-kun, laki-laki yang kusukai kini tengah menatapku.

"Tidak apa, ini bukumu," dia menyerahkan buku yang tadi tak sengaja kujatuhkan ketika bertubrukan dengannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum dan kemudian pergi.

"Ba-Baik, a-aku akan hati-hati," aku membalasnya yang entah didengarnya atau tidak.

 **Goodbye Regret**

Aah bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Payah! Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara padanya lagi semenjak kami masuk SMA, tapi kenapa aku malah seperti orang gagap begitu! Bilang terimakasih dengan benar saja tidak bisa, pasti dia akan menganggap aku ini orang yang tidak sopan!

Tapi...Naruto-kun tidak pernah berubah, tetap baik dan murah senyum seperti biasa pada semua orang. Itulah yang membuatku menyukainya, ya, aku sudah lama memendam cinta sepihak pada Naruto-kun sejak SMP.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Eh batas waktu pengumpulan tugasnya besok?" aku berteriak panik mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja kudengar dari Ino-san._

" _Memangnya kamu tidak dengar tadi pengumumannya?"_

" _Ti-Tidak!"_

" _Aduh kau ini selalu saja begitu, kau mau disuruh menulis 'aku menyesal' sebanyak 10.000 kali di papan tulis lagi?"_

" _Te-Tentu saja tidak! Ino-san bantu aku ya!"_

" _Iya, iya, lebih baik kau pergi ke perpustakaan dan ambilah buku Natsume Soseki yang paling mudah menurutmu dan buatlah review tentangnya. Itu saja sih saranku."_

" _Terimakasih Ino-san, kau memang dewa penyelamat! Aku akan segera ke perpustkaan sekarang!"_

 _Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan buku-buku Natsume Soseki, karena mereka sudah ditempatkan secara teratur. Aku sudah memlih beberapa untuk dipinjam sebagai referensi tugas sastraku. Sayang, aku tidak berhati-hati ketika membawanya dan menabrak ke sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang bergaya mencolok._

" _Aduh, sakit tahu! Kau ini bisa lihat tidak sih?!" bentak salah seorang gadis._

" _Wah lihat ini, Natsume Soseki! Kau mau bergaya seperti gadis-gadis pujangga di zaman Edo ya?" ejek gadis lainnya._

" _Hei sudahlah, lagipula apa salahnya membaca buku karangan Natsume Soseki?" suara laki-laki itu tenang dan menyenangkan, membuat hatiku merasa nyaman ketika mendengarnya._

" _Iya, tidak salah kok. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja. Selamat tinggal gadi pujangga!" seru gadis-gadis itu sambil melambai padaku._

" _Buku Natsume Soseki yang kelihatan cerdas namun mudah dimengerti ya? Aku juga memakainya sebagai tugas laporan buku yang kukerjakan. Jangan-jangan kamu juga ya? Kalau begitu, buku ini yang kurekomendasikan."_

 _Dia menyerahkan salah satu buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja, selama 15 tahun dalam hidupku ini, aku belum pernah merasakan jantungku berdegup sekencang ini._

" _Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama berjuang ya!" sambungnya lagi._

" _Te-Terimakasih," balasku tergagap._

 _Semenjak itu, kepalaku selalu dipenuhi dengan Naruto-kun._

 **Present**

Setelah cukup mengenang masa lalu, aku memutuskan untuk masuk kelas. Sepertinya para murid laki-laki tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hei hari ini kita karaoke yuk! Aku sudah mengundang siswi-siswi dari SMA sebelah loh, jadi kita bisa sekalian melakukan _goukon_!" ujar Inuzuka Kiba-kun dengan bersemangat.

"Wah sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku ikut ya!"

"Oi, aku juga ikut!"

"Aku juga dihitung loh!"

Para murid laki-laki langsung bersemangat mendengar ajakan Kiba-kun dan menyanggupinya, hampir semua, kecuali...

"Kau bagaimana Naruto? Kau ikut?" tanya Kiba-kun.

"Ah tidak, maaf aku tidak terlalu tertarik mengenai hal itu."

Dia menolaknya! Dia menolaknya! Syukurlah, terimakasih _Kami-sama_!

"Eh, kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Bukan kok..."

Wajah Naruto-kun berubah sedih, dia kemudian berkata lagi, "ada orang yang kusukai sejak dulu."

Aah benar juga, dari dulu Naruto-kun selalu menyukainya bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku lupa kalau Naruto-kun juga punya cinta sepihak pada Haruno Sakura, dan itu semua karena perbuatanku. Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian mengenai penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Eh itu Haruno-san kan?" aku menunjuk pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah berbicara pada dua orang murid laki-laki, keduanya tampak sangat gembira ketika berbicara dengannnya._

" _Iya, itu dia!" Ino-san akhir-akhir ini selalu bersikap ketus ketika bicara mengenai dirinya, aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa._

" _Dia cantik, pintar, disukai banyak orang, ketua OSIS lagi. Benar-benar orang yang sempurna."_

" _Kau iri ya Hinata?"_

" _Ti-Tidak kok, aku hanya bicara jujur tentangnya."_

" _Tapi sayang, sebentar lagi dia akan pindah sekolah."_

" _Eh, pindah? Kenapa?"_

" _Karena pekerjaan orangtuanya, itu saja dia baru memberitahuku bulan lalu."_

" _Eh, kenapa begitu? Kenapa Ino-san bisa tahu?"_

" _Kami teman sejak kecil, tapi dia tidak mau membicarakan hal ini padaku dan itulah yang membuatku kesal! Harusnya dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan pindah kan?"_

" _Mungkin saja dia ingin mengatakannya padamu, hanya saja dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, mengucapkan perpisahan pada sahabat itu sulit bukan?"_

" _Iya kau benar."_

" _Tapi pasti Ino-san kesepian ya?"_

" _Bukan hanya aku kok, tapi dia juga," mata Ino-san memandang ke arah Naruto-kun._

" _Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"_

" _Kau tahu, dia sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Sakura."_

 _Perkataan Ino-san di siang itu benar-benar seperti petir yang menyambar di siang hari, rasanya aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi setelah melihat Naruto-kun sendiri, aku langsung menyadarinya dan itu sangat menyakitkan._

 _Mungkin Naruto-kun juga sudah menyadari kepindahan Haruno-san, oleh karena itu saat sepulang sekolah, aku memergokinya sedang menaruh sesuatu di loker sepatu Haruno-san. Aku yang merasa penasaran langsung saja membuka lokernya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi mengambil surat yang ada di sana._

 _Aku sadar kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan telah ikut campur dalam masalah percintaan orang lain, tapi keegoisan menguasaiku. Aku membaca sebuah surat cinta yang buka ditujukan untukku._

' _Sakura-chan, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku harap kau bisa datang ke taman Chuo sebelum pergi ke bandara hari ini.'_

 _Keegoisan diriku yang menganggap Naruto-kun adalah milikku seorang, membuatku membawa pulang surat cinta itu. Sebuah surat yang berisi curahan hati seseorang kepada orang yang disukainya. Tanpa mengetahui hal itu, Naruto-kun pasti menunggu sendirian di taman itu dan berpikir kalau dirinya sudah ditolak Haruno-san._

 **Present**

Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mampu berkata jujur padanya mengenai hal ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Itulah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku yang terus menghantui diriku sampai sekarang.

Ternyata Naruto-kun memang menyukai Haruno-san, bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan, padahal itu adalah orang yang disukainya, tapi aku malah menghancurkan perasaannya untuk kepuasan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan dan paling buruk.

Tanpa aku sadari, kakiku melangkah ke taman Chuo yang kini sudah berubah menjadi sebuah lahan parkir sejak setahun yang lalu. Di tempat inilah Naruto-kun menunggu kehadiran Haruno-san seorang diri, kedinginan dan tanpa tahu surat yang ditulisnya tidak pernah tersampaikan. Kalau aku memikirkan perasaan Naruto-kun saat itu, rasanya hatiku mejadi sakit.

 **Goodbye Regret**

Sesampainya di rumah aku kembali membuka surat cinta itu, warna kertasnya sudah berubah menjadi kusam dan kuning. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang sederhana namun mengena tertulis di situ, entah dengan perasaan apa Naruto-kun menulis surat ini.

"Maaf ya..." gumamku pelan sambil menatap surat itu.

"Hinata! Kalau kamu sedang tidak sibuk bisa bantu _Ojii-chan_ membereskan gudang?" pinta _Kaa-san_ yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Iya, sebentar," jawabku, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk membantu _Jii-chan_.

Seperti biasa, gudang kami berisi banyak sekali barang antik, dari yang kondisinya masih bagus sampai yang sudah rusak tak berbentuk. Semuanya adalah hasil dari perjalanan _Ojii-chan_ ketika masih muda dulu. Beliau senang berpergian ke berbagai negara, membawakan sebuah suvenir dan menceritakan kisahnya pada kami. Aku dan adikku Hanabi, sangat senang ketika _Ojii-chan_ mulai bercerita tentang petualangannya yang seru dan menegangkan.

" _Ojii-chan_!"

"Ah Hinata, untung saja kamu cepat datang. _Ojii-chan_ akan kesulitan jika melakukannya seorang diri begini, ah aku memang sudah tua ternyata."

"Tidak kok, _Ojii-chan_ masih muda dan bersemangat!"

"Haha, kalau dibilang begitu aku jadi malah tambah bersemangat. Ayo kita selesaikan ini segera!"

Kami mulai bekerja, memilah barang-barang mana yang sekiranya masih bisa dipakai. Ternyata pekerjaan ini cukup menarik, aku bisa menemukan koleksi barang-barang antik milik _Ojii-chan_ yang unik. Ada patung yang berbentuk seperti alien, gulungan surat seperti milik ninja dari zaman _Edo_ , guci dengan hiasan naga, lampu tidur yang bisa berputar, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang paling menarik dari itu semua adalah sebuah kotak musik berwarna pink, di atasnya ada hiasan berupa sepasang patung kecil yang tengah berciuman, mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ojii-chan, apa ini?" tanyaku dengan menunjukkan kotak musik kecil itu ditanganku.

"Ooh itu adalah barang paling berharga milik _Ojii-chan_ dulu, _Ojii-chan_ membelinya di Eropa untuk mendiang _Obaa-chan_."

"Wah cantiknya..."

"Kau suka?"

"Em," aku mengangguk riang.

"Kalau begitu buatmu saja, _Ojii-chan_ memberikannya untukmu."

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu. Ini kan barang kenangan _Ojii-chan_ dan _Obaa-chan_ , aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja."

"Tidak apa, lagipula yang namanya kenangan itu disimpan di dalam hati sehingga orang yang kita kenang akan terus hidup di dalam diri kita. Hinata pasti juga akan membutuhkan benda ini."

"Aku? Membutuhkannya?"

"Iya, sebenarnya ini adalah benda ajaib. Kotak musik ini berisi lagu 'Kekasih Masa', kalau dibunyikan maka kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu yang ingin kita perbaiki," kata _Ojii-chan_ dnegan tersenyum.

"Bohooong, habisnya kotak musik ini kan sudah tidak bisa berputar lagi," aku mentertawakan perkataan konyok _Ojii-chan_.

"Hei, ini sungguhan loh. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, kamu bisa kena batunya!"

"Iya, iya deh. Aku percaya."

"Nah kalau begitu, _Ojii-chan_ akan memberikannya padamu...jadi jaga ini baik-baik ya."

"Iya, aku janji."

"Nah kalau begitu, sekarang kamu buang sampah-sampah ini ke tempat pembuangan sampah."

"Eh masa aku yang harus melakukannya?"

"Kamu kan sudah diberi hadiah, jadi lakukan tugasmu dengan benar."

" _Ojii-chan_ curang!" aku berteriak pada _Ojii-chan_ yang kini tengah mentertawakanku.

 **Goodbye Regret**

"Huh, apanya yang benda ajaib? Bilang saja ingin mengerjaiku, dasar _Ojii-chan_ curang!" Aku menggerutu terus sepanjang perjalananku pulang dari membuang sampah.

"Tapi...kalau benar-benar bisa kembali ke masa lalu...aku pasti..."

TIN! TIN! Suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi nyaring menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku, di depanku tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah truk yang tengah melaju kencang dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatku berdiri. Aku tahu kalau sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menghindar, aku hanya menutup mata dan menggenggam erat kotak musik pemberian _Ojii-chan_.

Klek, kotak musik itu berbunyi pelan dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara musik yang mengalun indah. Hal yang kulihat berikutnya adalah sebuah pusaran cahaya yang berwarna-warni, setelah itu aku tidak melihat apapun lagi.

 **Goodbye Regret**

Saat kubuka mataku lagi, pemandangan telah berubah total. Aku tidak lagi berdiri di jalan raya, di depanku terbentang langit malam yang luas. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan berpasir di sekitar tempatku berbaring.

"Ti-Tidak sakit...a-aku harusnya tertabrak tadi kan? Aku ada di mana?" gumamku panik.

Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling, ada perosotan, ayunan dan aku tepat berbaring di sebuah kotak pasir. Tak salah lagi, aku kini berada di sebuah taman. Aku mencoba melihat papan namanya...ti-tidak mungkin! Papannya bertuliskan nama Taman Chuo?! Taman ini kan sudah jadi lahan parkir setahun yang lalu?! Ke-Kenapa masih ada di sini?!

"Oi _Nee-chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang laki-laki mengalihkanku.

Na-Naruto-kun?! Ta-Tapi dia mengenakan seragam SMP kami dulu, jangan-jangan aku benar-benar...

"Oi? Kau dengar tidak sih?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

"A-Aku...A-Aku baru saja hampir tertabrak truk sepulang dari membuang sampah dan kini aku tiba-tiba saja kembali ke masa lalu!"

"Kepalamu terbentur ya? Sudahlah lebih baik periksakan dirimu ke dokter, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja, aku sudah kembali ke masa lalu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, aku tidak boleh melepaskannya!

"A-Anoo, aku kabur dari rumah dan tidak punya tempat untuk pergi! Tolong izinkan aku untuk tinggal di tempatmu untuk sementara saja!" aku memohon sambil membungkukkan badanku dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap semoga usahaku ini berhasil.

"Boleh saja sih, kebetulan orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari," dia mengucapkannya dengan mudah sekali, seperti sudah biasa mengundang orang yang sedang kabur dari rumah.

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Iya, sudah cepat ikut aku."

"Te-Terimakasih!"

 **Goodbye Regret**

Rumah Naruto-kun kelihatannya tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat sederhana, tapi begitu kami masuk ke dalam...Wuah mewah sekali! Kelihatan seperti rumah orang-orang kaya di dorama-dorama yang aku dan ibuku sering tonton. Mungkin karena hanya ada kami berdua di sini, rumahnya terlihat jadi lebih luas daripada ukuran aslinya.

"Duduk saja di situ dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

"Ti-Tidak usah repot-repot..." balasku gugup.

Dia beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan aku yang kini tengah merasakan rasa malu, senang dan juga bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu. Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya sejak SMP, tapi kini aku sudah tinggal satu atap dengannya. Aduuh, aku benar-benar gugup dan bingung.

"Ini tehnya," katanya sambil meletakkan segelas teh hangat di meja.

"Ah te-terimakasih, kau sudah berbaik hati..."

"Aku tidak butuh terimakasihmu!" dia menubrukku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kini dia berdiri tepat di atas tubuhku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda? Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal dengan gratis begini? Bayar sewanya dengan tubuhmu!" dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya padaku, menyentuh pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menutup mata, aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-kun akan berbuat seperti ini. Gambaran diriku tentang Naruto-kun rasanya akan berubah mulai dari sekarang.

Bletak! Dia memukul kepalaku pelan dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Bodoh, kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Me-Melakukan hal-hal mesum seperti yang ada di film-film," jawabku spontan.

"Haha, kau ini benar-benar lucu ya. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, lagipula harusnya kau tahu kalau ini akan terjadi kalau kau menginap di rumah orang yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya," tukasnya sambil tertawa.

"Ja-Jantungku hampir copot tahu."

"Haha, aktingku hebat kan? Ngomong-ngomong Nee-chan ini anak SMA ya? Itu seragam dari Konoha Gakuen kan? Namamu siapa? Setidaknya kasih tahu kalau ingin tinggal di sini, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hi...Ah bukan, Na-Natsume!" aku berbohong, aku tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan namaku yang sebenarnya padanya. Lagipula, nama Natsume Soseki tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku.

"Natsume ya? Oke, kalau begitu salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," dia tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakannya.

 **Goodbye Regret**

Naruto-kun saat ini sedang pergi ke sekolah, setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas kebaikan hatinya memperbolehkanku tinggal di rumahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah dan memasakan makan malam untuknya, tapi aku tidak boleh berkeliaran begitu saja di zaman ini. Aku takut kalau bertemu dengan diriku di zaman ini, karena itu aku lebih memilih menghindari resiko dengan sedikit menutupi diriku, tentunya dengan beberapa pakaian Naruto-kun.

Dia bilang orangtuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak punya cukup waktu di rumah, dapurnya pun kelihatannya jarang dipakai. Oleh karena itu aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuknya, mudah-mudahan saja hasilnya lezat.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan ini sangat menguras energiku. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Kaa-san bisa melalui itu semua seorang diri, lain kali aku akan membantunya setelah kembali nanti. Walaupun lelah, setidaknya hasil kerja kerasku terbayar. Kini satu set makan malam yang lezat sudah tersedia dan siap untuk disantap Naruto-kun.

"Tadaima! Wah...apa ini? Hinata, kau yang memasaknya? Hebat, kelihatannya lezat sekali!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Untunglah kalau kau menyukainya, kalau begitu besok aku juga akan memasakannya untukmu!"

Dia memakannya dengan lahap, kelihatannya dia benar-benar menikmati masakan buatanku. Syukurlah, aku sudah bisa membalas sedikit perbuatannya padaku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa-apa tidak sekolah?" tanyanya di sela-sela makan malamnya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok kalau hanya sebentar," dustaku.

Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku tengah berada di masa lalu, bagaimana caraku pergi ke sekolah?

"Naruto-kun sendiri bagaimana? Seperti apa di SMP?" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku sih cukup terkenal di kalangan murid-murid dan para guru, dalam artian buruk sih. Soalnya aku terlalu sering berbuat onar, tapi meski begitu nilaiku cukup baik. Yah meski begitu aku dan teman-teman cukup menyukai gaya hidup kami yang seperti ini, tapi bagi sebagian orang yang serius...kami dianggap mengganggu."

Wajahnya sedikit berubah ketika mengatakannya, kelihatnya dia tengah memikirkan Haruno-san. Tentu saja, Haruno-san termasuk ke orang serius yang dikatakannya. Jadi, kepalanya memang dipenuhi dengan Haruno-san ya?

"Menurutku tidak begitu kok, Naruto-kun orang yang baik. Kau tidak pernah mendiskriminasikan orang dan memperlakukan semua orang dengan hangat dan adil. Aku yakin pasti banyak orang yang kagum dan tertolong dengan sikapmu itu."

Aku termasuk ke salah satunya...

"Hebat, tapi darimana kau tahu?"

"Eh, Ah...itu...karena aku ahli dalam membaca sikap orang! Te-Terlihat dari wajah dan auranya kok!" kataku lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Bwahahaha, apa-apaan itu? Mencurigakan sekali, seperti peramal saja!" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar alasanku tadi.

Makan malam bersama, belanja bersama, bermain game bersama, rasanya semua waktu dan kegiatan yang kulakukan bersama dengan Naruto-kun sangatlah menyenangkan dan berharga. Seandainya saja bisa seperti ini terus, aku akan sangat bahagia. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya suatu saat nanti, ya mungkin saja.

 **Goodbye Regret**

Sudah 4 hari sejak kedatanganku, tapi kotak musik ini tidak terlihat bergerak lagi. Aku mencoba menekan dan memperbaikinya, namun hasilnya sama saja. Apa Kaa-san dan yang lain cemas karena aku menghilang tiba-tiba? Mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali karena aku belum meminta maaf pada Naruto-kun, kalau aku minta maaf pasti aku bisa kembali ke waktuku yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak bisa! Kalau melakukan hal itu, aku akan dibencinya seumur hidup. Padahal aku sudah dekat dengannya, dan semakin menyukai dirinya. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Tadaima!" Naruto-kun sudah pulang, dia membawa bungkusan plastik belanjaan dari konbini.

"Okaeri, maaf sudah membuatmu pergi berbelanja."

"Tidak apa, lagipula ada yang ingin kubeli."

Ah! Aku melihat kertas surat yang dipakainya untuk menulis surat yang waktu itu, jadi dia membelinya tadi. Malam ini, dia mau menulis surat cinta untuk Haruno-san.

"Ano, kertas surat itu...lebih baik kau tidak menulisnya. Aku punya firasat buruk, lebih baik kau tidak usah menulis surat cinta itu..."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa hakmu bicara begitu padaku? Tidak usah mengurusiku begitu!" hardiknya. Dia lanngsung pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Aah, aku memang egois. Seharusnya aku tidak usah bicara begitu tadi, aku memang bodoh. Aku malah membuat Naruto-kun jadi membenciku.

Pagi harinya, Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak bicara padaku, sepertinya dia masih kesal. Aku tidak bisa berbuat atau mengatakan hal apapun, lagipula ini adalah salahku.

Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Naruto-kun masih belum kembali dari sekolah. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 17.30, ah aku yang di masa ini pasti sudah mengambil dan membaca surat itu sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mencegah diriku yang dulu untuk mencuri surat itu, tapi aku berada di sini karena aku mencuri surat itu kan? Aah aku bingung! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyelesaikan masalah yang kubuat sendiri.

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengambil surat cinta Naruto-kun yang tak sengaja terbawa ke zaman ini. Apa benar aku tidak tahu jawabannya? Kalau aku terus membuat alasan dan melarikan diri seperti ini, perbuatanku justru semakin rendah. Bukankah selama 2 tahun ini aku terus-menerus menyesal? Aku telah membuat keberanian yang dikerahkan Naruto-kun jadi sia-sia, padahal sebagai orang yang sama-sama akan menyatakan cinta pada hari itu, aku seharusnya bisa memahaminya lebih dari siapapun juga!

Aku berlari dan terus berlari, tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya terpaan angin dan salju musim dingin. Aku akan terus maju, seperti yang Ojii-chan katakan. Aku tidak akan terhambat oleh rasa penyesalanku sendiri lagi, aku sudah tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajah sedih Naruto-kun lagi.

"Sa-Sampai," aku akhirnya sampai di taman Chuo dan melihat Naruto-kun yang masih setia duduk di bangku taman, menunggu kehadiran Haruno-san.

"Naruto-kun!" aku langsung memanggil dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Natsume...hebat firasatmu tepat loh. Aku sebenarnya..."

"Ayo cepat, kalau sekarang mungkin masih sempat!" aku segera menariknya untuk mengikutiku.

"Tu-Tunggu! Apa maksudmu Natsume?"

"Naruto-kun belum ditolak! Masih ada waktu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Haruno-san! Kau masih sempat mengejarnya di halte bus yang mau ke arah bandara!"

"Hah?! Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!"

"A-Aku...Aku mencuri surat yang kau tulis 2 tahun lalu!" aku menunjukkan surat yang kucuri 2 tahun lalu itu.

"Ini yang tadi kumasukan ke loker sepatu, kenapa warnanya jadi pudar begini? Jangan-jangan, soal kau terlempar ke masa lalu itu..."

"Maafkan aku! Aku sebenarnya selalu menyukai Naruto-kun, aku menyesal setengah mati sudah seenaknya membawa pulang surat ini. Maaf sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat! Ka-Kali ini berikanlah surat ini dan nyatakan perasaanmu pada Haruno-san..."

Ting! Ah, kotak musiknya mulai berbunyi lagi. Aku tahu kalau waktuku di dunia ini akan segera habis sebentar lagi. Karena itu aku akan mengatakan semuanya, aku tidak akan merahasiakan apapun lagi dari Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin mengalami penyesalan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Na...Naruto-kun...namaku yang sebenarnya bukan Natsume, aku sebenarnya seumuran denganmu dan ada di dekatmu...Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini, selamat tinggal Naruto-kun..."

Tubuhku diselimuti sinar putih, perlahan-lahan keberadaanku memudar...menghilang dari dunia di mana aku seharusnya tidak ada. Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, mungkin aku sudah tidak bertemu denganmu lagi...

 **Goodbye Regret**

 **Naruto PoV**

Dia menghilang begitu saja, sama seperti saat dia datang. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang mataku lihat, Natsume pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku. Air matanya yang terus mengalir saat dia bicara bahkan masih terlihat kelas dalam ingatanku. Natsume bodoh... setidaknya katakanlah namamu yang sesungguhnya padaku.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Sakura-chan mengejutkanku.

"Kau mau mengantarku pergi? Aku senang sekali," dia berkata lagi, tapi aku masih tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kepergian Natsume yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura-chan lagi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya datang untuk menyerahkan ini..." aku menyerahkan surat dari dua tahun yang akan datang pada Sakura-chan.

 **Goodbye Regret**

 **Hinata PoV**

Apa aku sudah berhasil meminta maaf dengan benar? Walau tidak dapat menghapus kenyataan kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan itu, tapi dengan begini...aku sudah tidak punya penyesalan yang tertinggal dalam hidupku.

Tiiin! Tiin! Suara truk yang semakin dekat membuatku sadar kalau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Selamat tinggal, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hanabi, _Ojii-chan_ , Naruto-kun, semuanya...

Grep! Sebuah tangan menyambar lenganku dan menyeretku menjauhi jalan, membuat kotak musik yang kugenggam lepas dan hancur berantakan.

"Na...Naruto-kun?"

"Untunglah masih sempat. Setelah kau menghilang, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang wajahnya persis saat di SMP, aku kaget dan gembira sekali. Tapi karena sepertinya kau belum mengenalku, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu bicara sembarangan. Pokoknya aku hanya ingat kalau kau nyaris tertabrak truk saat pulang dari membuang sampah. Karena itu aku terus mengikuti seperti seorang _stalker_!"

I-Ini Naruto-kun saat kelas 2 SMA, ini Naruto-kun yang sekarang!

"Ke-Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan Haruno-san?"

Duak! Dia memukulku dan berkata, "Soal itu yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu yang sudah bersikeras menarikku waktu itu, tapi aku sudah ditolak olehnya dan aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi padanya."

"Ta-Tapi... katamu ada orang yang kausukai dari dulu!"

"Makanya aku datang ke sini dan ingin mengatakannya padamu... sejak 5 hari itu sampai sekarang, aku selalu menyukai Hinata."

"Bo-Bohong, aku tidak percaya..."

Cup, dia mengecupku tepat di bibir dengan lembut dan berkata lagi, "Kalau dengan itu, kau percaya kan? Aku benar-benar menyukai Hinata, dari dulu sampai sekarang!"

"Iya, aku percaya," aku berkata dengan air mata bahagia yang terus mengalir. Ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ini adalah kisah tentang keajaiban keterlambatan waktu yang bagaikan mimpi.

 _ **Goodbye Regret- END**_


End file.
